


You've Never Too Far Away Message

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: 00s Era, 00s references, AOL Instant Messanger Conversation, Adorkable, F/M, First Time, JOI - Freeform, Love Confessions, Nervous, SFX Heavy, Sexting, college girl, crush to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: This is an audio script about a girl hooking-up with her long-time crush over AOL Instant Messenger (AIM) in the 00s.
Relationships: F4M





	You've Never Too Far Away Message

**Author's Note:**

> This content is intended as a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a fill of it anywhere else. 
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.

(typing) Yeah, I don't know. The professor just kept going on about housing bubbles. I wasn't really sure what it all meant. But I guess, other than that, college is alright. 

*beep*

(typing) Yeah, people are way more into Facebook. Is it like that at your school too? 

*beep*

(typing) Whatever, it's better than Myspace. The whole top eight spaces thing gives me anxiety. 

*beep*

(typing) Aw, don't worry. You'll always be in my top eight BB. BFFs for life!

*beep*

(typing) Wait, Omg. He actually messaged me! 

*beep*

(typing) What do you mean who? You know that guy I started crushing on senior year? 

*beep*

(typing) He was not a band geek! 

(typing) No, I can see that your typing right now. And if it's any version of 'well, I think of else he can put his mouth on'. I will crawl through this computer and kill you. 

(typing) No jury will convict me. 

(typing) Especially now that you stopped typing. 

*beep*

(typing) Ha, I knew that what you were going to say. 

(typing) Ugh, you're lucky I'm too distracted by Mr. Hotness to actually do anything about that threat. 

(typing) Oh fuck, what do I do? 

*beep*

(typing) I know that high school was a whole summer ago. But I'm still not over him. 

*beep*

(typing) Please, how did you expect me to get over him when we choose the same university. 

(typing) Do you even realize how hard it is to see him strutting around the quad in that stupid sexy button-down?

(typing) Life just isn't fair. 

(typing) Wait, fuck. It's been a whole two minutes since he messaged me. I need to say something to him so that he doesn't think I'm AFK. 

(typing) Whatever, I'll figure out something. 

(typing) Ttyl. 

(mentally) Okay, okay. You can do this just breathe and read what he wrote. 

(mentally) Huh, he just said 'Hey'. Well that's...um succinct I guess. I should probably just write 'Hey' back to him. 

(mentally) Oh, but wait. Is that too understated? It does really give him any reason to keep talking to me. Maybe I should ask him a question? Or does that seems desperate? Maybe an easy question? 

(mentally) Let's try...(typing) Hi, how are you? 

*beep*

(mentally) Great. He's fine. Real helpful. 

(mentally) I feel like I should something back. But what should I say back?

(mentally) Wait, he's typing. Maybe I should just wait until he finishes. 

*beep*

(mentall) Um okay, he apologized for messaging me randomly. But he totally doesn't need to apologize for that. Should I write that? 

(mentally) Hm...no, too eager. Maybe...(typing) no worries, it's great to hear from you. 

(mentally) I guess that's good enough. 

*beep* 

(mentally) Now, he's saying that it's crazy that we picked the same college. 

(mentally)I don't know. It's not really *that* crazy like a quarter of our graduating class decided to go here...Or does he mean like it's crazy because he *wanted* to see or something. 

(mentally) (excited) Maybe he even might have had a crush on me too. 

(mentally) No, nope. You definitely cannot even think that. It's only going to distract you. Just focus on what he wants...

(typing) Okay...lol, yeah, totally crazy. 

(mentally) Wait, nope. Delete that. 

*backspace*

(mentally) I don't know if he's a lol person or a haha person. 

(mentally) Ugh, this would be so much easier if we messaged before. 

(mentally) Let's just go with...(typing) yeah, totally crazy. 

(mentally) There. No lols or hahas that way. 

*beep*

(mentally) He said....Ha, yeah, never thought I'd see you again. 

(mentally) Okay, so maybe he is a haha person. Singlar ha people are often typically double ha people. At least I hope that's true. 

(mentally) But um...he's being personal. So, I guess that I should be personal too. 

(typing) Yeah, sad that we never chatted back then. I added you as a buddy forever ago but I guess that time just gets the best of us sometimes. 

(mentally) Oh jeez, watching him type is making my heart pound. Did I say too much? Does he completely hate me now? 

(mentally) Ugh, he keeps deleting stuff. What is he delating?

(mentally) I probably said something completely stupid and he's trying to figure out how to respond. 

*beep*

(mentally) Or I guess that he would want to tell me something? 

(typing) Sure, I'm all ears. 

(mentally) All ears. Do people even still say that?

(mentally) He probably thinks that I'm a massive-

*beep*

(mentally) Babe?

*beep*

(mentally) That he's had a crush on forever.

*beep*

(mentally) And he wanted to say something last spring, but he was always too afraid. 

*beep* 

(mentally) So, he promised that when he got to college he would never make the same mistake again. 

*beep*

(mentally) So when he saw that I picked the same university that he did. He had to..

(mentally) Wait, how is he even typing this fast? Did he write this all out in word beforehand and then copy and paste it into the chat? 

(mentally) Oh, I love him so much. That's totally what I would have done too! 

(mentally) Except I wouldn't have messaged. Waiting for a response is too stressful. 

(mentally) Oh, fuck. I need to respond to him. 

(mentally) But what do I say? I can't even process this. Is this even real life. 

(mentally) Maybe I should just type that...

(typing) Is this even real life? 

(mentally) Okay, just confess. If he was brave, you can do it too. 

(typing) I had a huge crush on you too. I was just always too afraid to tell you. But I'm really really really glad that you said something. 

(mentally) Ugh, was that too many reallys?

(mentally) Well, too late now. 

(mentally) I just that I don't mess this up somehow. 

*beep*

(mentally) Ha, now he's asking me if I'm for real. 

(typing) Absolutely. Just please tell me this isn't some kind of cruel joke. 

(mentally) I really don't think it is. But I'm still afraid to believe it. 

*beep*

(mentally) But he says that it's 100% real and he keeps daydreaming about me.

(mentally) Oooh, should I ask him about that? 

(mentally) Well, if I don't, then I might always wonder. 

(typing) So...What are the dreams about? 

*beep* 

(mentally excited) Ooh. 

(typing) Really, I don't mind if they are NSFW. I'm alone right now. Dorm is a single. And I want to hear all about it. 

(mentally) Oooh, he's typing so much now. I'm excited for this. 

*beep*

(mentally) Oh, wow. He wasn't kidding about the NSFW part. He wants me...um, bent over a sofa with my wet cunt dripping in front of him as he sticks his hard throbbing cock inside me. 

(mentally) Okay, okay. I can handle this. I mean, I want that too. It sounds amazing. I just...what is there to say to that? Maybe something teasing?

(typing) Well, you'll have to kiss me first...

(mentally) And let's add a winky face to that. 

*beep*

(mentally) Oh..umm...Should I read this aloud? I guess I kinda of have to get the full effect. 

(reading) Oh, I want to kiss you too. I want to kiss you without a care in the world. I want throw on the table and-

(reading) And have my way with you. 

(mentally) Oh, fuck. I'm pinching myself. It's impossible to believe this is real. Ugh, I want him so badly. 

(mentally) What should I say? Maybe just that? 

(typing) Ugh, I want to so badly. 

No, something more...

(typing) I'm wet just thinking about it. 

(mentally) Yeah, let's really go for it. 

(typing) I want you to throw me on that table. I want you ripping off my panties and burying your face in my chest. I'm so desperate for you and I want to show you everything. 

(mentally) Um, hopefully that wasn't too much. 

*beep* 

(mentally) Nope, definitely not too much. Oh, I want him to fuck me so badly. 

(mentalyl) Whatever, less talking. More typing. 

(typing) I want you to fuck me so badly. I want you to make me shiver. I want to make my legs shake. I don't care anymore. I want all of it. I want to writhe underneath you until my hair gets tangled and knotted while I think of nothing but your sweet cock. 

(mentally) Woah...uh, don't know where that came from, but I guess let's keep going with it. It doesn't really matter anymore. I'm too wet to care. 

(mentally) Fuck, this is probably a bad time to tell him that I'm a virgin.

(mentally) Yeah, okay. It's fine. We're just sexting. That's all. It's doesn't imply anything about my experience. 

(mentally) He might even be a virgin too. I mean..he *was* in marching band. 

*beep*

(mentally) Or not....if he writes stuff like that. 

(mentally) Whatever, I can at least pretend like I've sexed before. I do want him bad enough. 

(typing) Yeah, I want your cock. I want all of it. I want it filling my hungry little cunt. 

(mentally) I hope that was right. Still not sure if he's a cunt person or a pussy person either. But if I'm lucky, then he's too excited to care. 

(mentally) Mhmm...I should probably start touching myself. I think that he wants me to cum...Fuck, I want to cum too. This night has been too amazing not too. 

*beep*

(mentally) And he was me so badly right now too. 

(typing) I was just thinking about how much I want to cum with you. Please tell me that you're already hard? 

*beep*

(typing) Good, and are you touching yourself? Please tell me you are? 

*beep*

(typing) Then don't stop. I want you nice and hard for me. I want you imagining us on that table as you fuck me raw. I want you pulling me close as you make scream. You want that too, don't you?

*beep*

(typing) Then stroke yourself faster. Don't hold back for me anymore. Not tonight. Tonight is for us. 

*beep*

(typing) Yeah, I'm touching myself too. I'm rubbing my clit. Making it all nice and swollen as I imaging wrapping my legs around you and pushing you deeper. 

(mentally) Come on, hurry put and message back. I can't take much more. 

*beep*

(mentally) Thank, fuck. Oh, I need him so much. 

(typing) I'm so close, babe. Do you want to cum with me?

*beep*

(typing) Then stroke your cock. Make it nice and slick for me. Bring yourself to the edge. And let me know the second that you get there. 

(mentally) And hurry up because...fuck, I need to cum. 

*beep*

(typing) Okay, then cum with me! Cum with me! 

(mentally) Oh, please let that have worked. 

(mentally) I want him to imagine filling my needy little-

*orgasm*

*beep*

(panting) Well, not sure what that emoji symbolizes but I guess that means he came. 

(typing) Uh....yeah, I did too. It was really great! 

(mentally) Oh jeez, I'm so lame. 

*beep*

(mentally) But at least he still likes it.

*beep*

(mentally) He's saying that he's tired now though. Honestly, same. 

(typing) Yeah, I don't mean to sext and run, but I'm exhausted too. And tbh, I kind of want to go to bed now. It might sound weird, but I kinda need to wake-up and know that this is all still real. I don't think that I'll really believe it until morning. 

*beep*

(typing) Ha, glad you understand. I'll message you when I get up tomorrow. Ttyl.


End file.
